Nermal
Dark Gray Brown & White (Garfield the Movie) }} Nermal is a major character in the Garfield franchise. History He first appeared in the comic strip on September 3, 1979, and his latest appearance was on November 10, 2019. He has also appeared in the television shows Garfield and Friends and The Garfield Show, as well as in the straight-to-DVD movies Garfield Gets Real, Garfield's Fun Fest and Garfield's Pet Force. He also had an appearance in Garfield: The Movie, although he looked completely different from the kitten in the comic strip. Nermal is known as Garfield's main and direct nemesis in the Garfield franchise. Nermal's Gender Some fans have mistaken Nermal for a female kitten because of his eyelashes, his seemingly feminine personality, and the tone of his voice on his early television appearances. Jim Davis often gives younger characters eyelashes, including Garfield himself in the "Garfield" segment of Garfield: His 9 Lives and Orson at the beginning of the U.S. Acres comic strip. In Garfield and Friends, Nermal's voice was provided by Desirée Goyette. Starting with Garfield Gets Real, he is voiced by Jason Marsden, thereby breaking the confusion. The Latin American dub of Garfield and Friends had Nermal renamed Telma, and his gender changed to female. After season one, "Telma" was changed back to Nermal. Despite this, Nermal's gender only changed back to male near the end of the series. Personality Nermal is a vain and pampered cat who regularly and often intentionally annoys Garfield, which usually results in Garfield trying to ship him to Abu Dhabi. Nermal often comes in unannounced (and usually on Garfield's birthday), much to Garfield's dismay. Nermal acts as a smart aleck towards Garfield (much like Arlene). There also are times where Nermal seems to be almost as arrogant as Garfield, possibly even more so. When he first appeared, it was stated that he was owned by Jon's parents, which was never mentioned again (nor is he seen on Jon's parents' farm). When he appears, it is usually because Jon has to babysit him. Nermal is a cute grey tabby who shares a few physical features with Garfield. He revels in his cuteness and proudly proclaims himself as the cutest kitten in the world. Nermal can be quite devious at times like when he tricked Garfield into thinking there was a shark in his water bowl by swimming in it with a shark fin. Nermal also takes great pleasure in irritating Garfield in spite of Garfield being bigger and stronger than him (Garfield told the audience that Nermal might not live to see his next birthday on one such occasion). Nermal is shown to secretly look up to Garfield and sees him as his best friend, despite Garfield mistreating him. In The Garfield Show, Nermal often acts smug to Garfield and sometimes blackmails him into being nice to him or playing with him, possibly due to years of Garfield being mean to him. He is also much more arrogant than in previous incarnations. Alter Egos Abnermal is the superhero version of Nermal. Unlike the rest of the team, Abnermal quickly takes to his superpowers and is overjoyed to be a hero. Abnermal's abilities include his Pester Power, the ability to create force fields, and a body temperature of absolute zero that allows him to freeze anything he touches and project ice blasts. In the movie, he is given super speed. 'Ramone 'is an alter-ego made by Nermal to win the Fun Fest. However, he is automatically disqualified when his identity is revealed In "The Superhero Apprentice", he, along with Hercules, become supervillains in order to get revenge on The Caped Avenger. Several other kittens that greatly resemble Nermal are seen at the end of "The Art of Being Uncute", all of them having won their local cutest cat competitions and winning trips to Greenland, and all of them seemed to want to annoy Garfield. Trivia *Nermal has appeared 149 times in the comics as of the 11th of October 2017, the 13th most. *There is a running gag where Garfield throws Nermal through the door. In Garfield and Friends, Garfield often plots to mail him to Abu Dhabi. *In the Garfield and Friends episode "Kitten and the Council", Nermal gives his full name as "Nermal Cat". *According to Garfield's Cyber Safety Adventures, Nermal attends Kittyhawk Elementary School. Television Appearances Garfield and Friends Season 1 *School Daze *Up a Tree *Best of Breed Season 2 *Rip Van Kitty *Hansel and Garfield *Cutie and the Beast *Attack of the Mutant Guppies *Basket Brawl *Well Fed Feline *First Class Feline Season 3 *Reigning Cats and Dogs *The Garfield Workout *For Cats Only *Mistakes Will Happen (cameo) Season 4 *Trial & Error *A Tall Tale *Fill-in Feline *The Multiple-Choice Cartoon (cameo) *Annoying Things Season 5 *Tooth or Dare *Cute for Loot *The Garfield Opera *Sound Judgment *The Garfield Rap Season 6 *Dread Giveaway *Kitten and the Council *Garfield's Garbage Can and Tin Pan Alley Revue Season 7 *A Matter of Conscience (cameo) *Top Ten (cameo) *Change Of Mind *The Thing in the Box *The Feline Philosopher (cameo) The Garfield Show Season 1 *Odie in Love *Agent X *Orange and Black (cameo) *Freaky Monday *King Nermal *The Pet Show *Glenda and Odessa *Time Master *Family Picture *Nice to Nermal *Out on a Limb *Super Me *Mastermind *The Last Word *Caroling Capers *T3000 Season 2 *The Art of Being Uncute *Night of the Bunny Slippers *Odie for Sale *With Four You Get Pizza *The Bluebird of Happiness *Garfield Astray *Cuter Than Cute *Me, Garfield and I *Stealing Home *True Colors *The Big Sleep Season 3 *Furry Tales **Furry Tales Part 3 **Furry Tales Part 4 *Laugh in a Can *The Superhero Apprentice *Bath Day *What a Difference a Pet Makes *Garfield Gets Canned (cameo) *The Golden Lasagna Awards *Pawparazzi *It's About Time *Online Arbuckle *The Garfield-Only Show (cameo) *Fast Friends *The Mysterious Machine *Little Trouble in Big China **Little Trouble in Big China Part 1 **Little Trouble in Big China Part 2 **Little Trouble in Big China Part 3 **Little Trouble in Big China Part 4 *My Friend, Nermal *Two Times the Trouble (cameo) *The Great Trade-Off Season 4 *Lion Queen **Lion Queen: Welcome to Africa (mentioned) **Lion Queen: King of Cats (cameo) *Bewitched **Bewitched: The Hall of Witchdom (mentioned) **Bewitched: Bewitched & Bewildered (mentioned) *The Mean Machine **The Mean Machine: Robot Rampage *Glitter Gulch **Glitter Gulch: Go West, Young Cat **Glitter Gulch: Blazing Lasagna **Glitter Gulch: Showdown at Vito's **Glitter Gulch: Life on the Stage **Glitter Gulch: All That Glitters... *Against All Tides **Against All Tides: Scallywags and Scoundrels Sea **Against All Tides: Adventures on Aruba Island **Against All Tides: Escape **Against All Tides: Feeding the Fish **Against All Tides: Return of the Queen *Lasagna Tree **Lasagna Tree: The Big Broadcast (cameo) *Into the Wild **Into the Wild: Call of the Wild **Into the Wild: Into the Woods **Into the Wild: Nermal's First Kiss **Into the Wild: Where Eagles Dare Do **Into the Wild: Coyotes Ugly *Garfception (cameo) *Home Sweet Home (cameo) *Stink, Stank, Skunk! *World Without Me *Fraidy Cat Season 5 *Rodent Rebellion Appearances In Comics September 03, 1979.gif|September 03, 1979 September 04, 1979.gif|September 04, 1979 September 05, 1979.gif|September 05, 1979 September 06, 1979.gif|September 06, 1979 September 07, 1979.gif|September 07, 1979 September 08, 1979.gif|September 08, 1979 Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Comic Strip Category:DTV Movies Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends Characters Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Characters